A Taste of Night
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Atreiyu screwed up. Again. And now she's living with her grandmother in Tokyo. She enrolls into Konoha High School, in an attempt to try and fix things. But once night falls, she starts to get a taste of a life she never knew existed. Naruto/oc pairings


**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be updating other stories at the time, but I don't care at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I only own Atreiyu Hiyakawa.**

**Chapter 1 - Fuckup**

15 minutes, forty five seconds.

15 minutes, forty four seconds.

The young girl kept her head on the desk in front of her, listening (not really), to the teacher drone on about angles and measurements. Her short bright red burgundy hair fanned out around her desktop.

"Can anybody tell me the diameter of circle K in which the area equals 64x squared multiplied by pie meters squared?" the teacher asked them.

16x meters. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to say it. She was smart, just lazy. What was the point of answering the question anyway? Not only was she labeled a freak, she didn't want to be a loser too. Her baggy black pants and skin tight red and white striped t-shirt with ripped striped gloves would make anyone stand out among all the pastel blues and pinks and yellows of this damned school. Just because someone died their hair an unatural color, dabbled in the "darker side of life", or didn't like to take teacher's bullshit automatically gave them a label.

"Miss Hiyakawa, are you listening to the lecture at hand, or are you praying you never come into contact with a crucifix?" the teacher asked. She could imagine that smartass little smirk on his face. Laughter echoed through the room, but one of mocking. She wouldn't raise her head.

"Atreiyu Hiyakawa, I expect an answer," he demanded. Nobody laughed this time.

Atreiyu lifted her head slightly. "No, I'm not."

"Praying?"

Atreiyu was quiet, waiting for the right moment. As soon as their teacher, Mr. Huskeson, started speaking again, she took a deep breath and exclaimed as loud as she could, "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to a _single_thing you said." He stopped writing on the board abruptly, and turned to her. The look on his face made her heart skip a traitorous beat, and students laughed, now on her side. "By the way, your comment doesn't make you very pop, you know that?"

"You're a freak," Andrea chimed at her. "Why can't you just say cool, like the rest of us?" Atreiyu felt her face grow warm from Andrea's comment. Not like she cared, or was supposed to care whatsoever. Huskeson was losing his patience.

"Okay, then. If you weren't paying attention to the lecture, what was more important than that?" he asked, tapping his foot.

She sighed, laying back in her seat and propping her feet up on the desktop. "Well, if you _must_ know. I have been thinking of how to kill myself in less painful ways than listening to you speak, _Sheldon_."

His face turned a deep red, and she could tell he was running on a short fuse. "You will address me as Mr. Huskeson, or not at all. You do not address me by my first name. Ever. I don't even want someone like you thinking about it."

That did it. How was this for a math equation? Smartass-comment plus someone-like-you-remark equals ready-to-rip-a-new-one-Atreiyu?

"Oh, then is it okay if I call you Shelly, instead?" Atreiyu asked.

"There will be a quiz on what I'm trying to teach this class, but while I'm happy to give you an F, maybe I should give you detention as well," he remarked, smug expression on his face.

Atreiyu said nothing, contemplating what she should and shouldn't do. She needed to stay in this school, the cost to go to another one would be too much for her aunt; but there was no way in hell she was going to lose to him this point in the game. Obviously thinking she had backed down, he turned away from her. "That's what I thought."

"Detention sounds like fun," she said, smiling. All common sense just flew out the window. "Sign me up, can't wait to start."

Huskeson glared angrily at her. "Why don't I just sign you up for the entire week, then? Heck, you can go for the whole month, for all I care."

Atreiyu inspected the nail polish on her fingers, and sighed. "Sheldon, can you please get back to talking soon, so I can get back to my nap?"

He snapped. "I have had enough of you, Ateriyu Hiyakawa. I want you out of this room, and straight to the Principal's office. You have been nothing but a nuisance since you started coming to this school, and we don't need a nutcase in this building."

Ateriyu felt her face grow hot. "Excuse me?"

"I looked at some of your records from your past schools," he growled. "You are a threat here to not only the students, but to the staff also."

"You looked up my permanent records?" she asked, feeling the rage build up inside.

"Gang activity, pick pocket," he started to name.

"Shut it," her voice mumbled.

"Drug abuse," he kept listing.

* * *

"Miss Hiyakawa, your bail is here," a tall man in a police uniform said to her. Atreiyu stood from the small bench in the four by six jail cell. Two other people were in with her, one was obviously drunk off his ass, the other had been hitting on her ever since she earned her one way ticket to a jail cell. Again.

"See ya soon, babe," the guy said. Atreiyu waved to him, but as they left the room, she threw his phone number in the closest trash can she could. She kept her eyes to the ground as the police officer led her to her aunt.

"Thank you, officer," she could hear her aunt talking to him.

"It was nothing, ma'am, but may I speak to you over here?" he asked. 'Oh crap.'

"Oh yes. Atreiyu, why don't you go sit for a while, until I'm done." She shrugged her shoulders, and went to sit in the white chair her aunt pointed out. She sat down, and watched as the two talked quietly on the other side of the room. Her aunt's hair was in disarray, despite the tight bun she always wore it in, probably from stress caused by her. Her blue business suit was also frayed. She probably just lost a house she was trying to sell because of Atreiyu's fuckup.

Despite actually wanting to listen to her aunt, for once; she pulled up her hood, stood, and walked out of the police station and down the street.

Ateriyu had no clue as to how far she walked, or where she even was, when she got the call. Her aunt must have been looking for her, and was obviously not happy on the other end of the phone. "Get home now. We need to talk."

Ah crap. She knew what this one was going to be about. You shouldn't do this in school, Your mother would be ashamed, blah blah blah.

'Well, let's get this over with.'

Atreiyu turned and sprinted toward her house, letting night fall upon the city.

* * *

She looked out the window in the passenger sear, watching all the people go by. 'So this is what Tokyo is like,' she though to herself. It would have been a lot cooler if her aunt was here with her too. The driver that her grandmother had hired to pick her up was chatting away, talking about his family or something about her grandmother. She was too bored to listen. Her thoughts kept driving back to that night over three days ago.

_"Go pack you stuff. I'm sending you to your grandmother's in Tokyo."_

_"I don't understand what you're talking about," Ateriyu laughed._

_"Exactly what I said. Your going to your grandmother's, and your gonna stay there," Sophia told her. "I have had it with you. I promised your mother that I would try to take care of you as best as I could after she died, but, I'm done. I can't believe what you did to Mr. Huskeson!"_

_"He started it!" she argued back. "He's the older one, and he should have known better! He read my permanent records to the class!_

_"You assaulted your trigonometry teacher, Atreiyu! He is in the hospital with a broken arm, and sprained wrist! Your sixteen years old, you can be tried as an adult nowadays! Do you want to spend most or the rest of your life behind bars?" __Atreiyu didn't say anything. The silence between them was unnerving. "What life?" she muttered, and climbed the stairs to her room._

The chauffer screeched the car to a stop, almost sending Atreiyu flying from her seat. Thank god she had her seat belt on. "What the hell?!" Atreiyu yelled.

She looked out the front window to see three kids walking across the street. The driver had almost hit them at sixty miles per hour, but neither of them were phased. Each kid looked as different as the other. Two guys, one girl. She couldn't pay anything else to the other two, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the third one. He looked the youngest of the three, almost about her age. His red hair went in different directions, and was a sharp contrast from his pale skin. He probably didn't get out much. He had a black coat over a simple black shirt, and baggy black pants; and underneath his hair was a bright red kanji that stood for "love", in japanese.

What she really noticed was his eyes. Tiel eyes, surrounded by the black shadows, as though he never slept or had a shitload of makeup on. Such sad eyes. They were filled with some much lonliness, as though waiting for someone to come and heal the broken heart within.

The driver honked the horn, and the three immiediately got out of the street. Atreiyu was no longer looking at the strange teenager, but she could still feel his eyes following her every move.

**Review review review!**


End file.
